Naruto: A Prodigy in the Making
by Vegeta2314
Summary: A boy with the potential to become the most powerful shinobi of all time, and inheriting one of the greatest legacies must learn how to unleash his power before future threats annihilate him while increasing his reputation for his own village until he is respected enough to become Hokage. On the way he changes events and wait...THE DEAD LAST IS A PRODIGY? Might take long to update.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Naruto. Credit for that goes to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me lol. I'll be waiting for any reviews that you can give me. Don''t know how far this story may go, so i'll give it a T-Rating for now. With that, hope you enjoy!**

"Why? Why can't I have any friends? What did I ever do to hurt you? I don't even know who you are. And who the hell are you?" were the cries of a poor 4 year old boy named Uzumaki Naruto as he ran for his life from the mob, his voice ringing out in the pitch-black night and the sounds of "Kill it!".

For four years, the boy had endured, suffered from his everyday life, tortured and beaten by villagers who want to get rid of a boy with such great potential. The legacy of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and the previous host of Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki, now holding the demon that wiped out their village, in their eyes had to be exterminated before he became too powerful. In fact, with his heritage being hidden to so many people, all that people could think of Naruto was him being the host or the incarnation of the Kyuubi no Yoko itself.

Suddenly, a brilliant light the colour of the sky itself was suddenly emitted from his body and he started moving far faster than usual. In fact, Naruto had a hard time believing in his own speed himself at first. The Sandaime instantly realized who this was. "Naruto…. Why can't you wait for the Academy?"

Running from the mob at inhuman speed, he ran into the forest, making sure to try his best not to alert any shinobi that could easily catch up to him. Reaching a clearing, he sat and he cried. He cried so hard and sorrowfully that the very beasts of the forests didn't attack him but instead came and lay down near him. Still unaware, the blonde continued crying through the night.

Or would have, if it wasn't for some unknown shinobi venturing into the forest and trying to kill the "demon" while he was alone in the forest. Animals of the forest would come and surround the poor boy, while he was completely oblivious to the approach of the creatures.

Shinobi's POV

"Heh, that demon ran right into the forest. The perfect place for the death of this unwanted monster." He smirked. "In the name of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" he paused, "Die, Demonspawn!" coming full strength at Naruto with a kunai.

General POV

What happened next he couldn't imagine. Unaware of the animals lying down near poor little Naruto, the animals turned and attempted to attack the shinobi. Not sure how to react to this the shinobi's body froze, taking a serious bite to the stomach and suffering a massive wound, his battle-ready attire shredded.

Dismissing it as the Kyuubi's influence he jumped over a nearby bear's jaws and continued to progress to Naruto. Naruto, who had just finished sobbing, went into an unknown fighting stance. The shinobi attempted to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to block it, counter and then consciously send the same bear to attack him from behind albeit the bear missed, with the shinobi dropping a pouch of ninja tools. The shinobi then vanished, resorting to stealth tactics.

The shinobi used the Kakuremi no Jutsu attempting to hide from the recently empowered Naruto. Naruto, not done yet, reached into the air, with an eagle perching on his shoulders. Sending the eagle forward, the eagle surveyed the land for the cloaked shinobi, after Naruto gave it a piece of the shinobi's shredded clothing. Utilizing the chakra signature, the bird found the shinobi and cooed 3 times. Naruto also called the bear to him, who had a kunai he gathered from the shinobi in it's mouth. The attack that missed didn't miss because the shinobi dodged it, but rather because he wanted a kunai.

Taking the signal of the eagle, Naruto utilized the stealth he obtained from his life as the apparent 'demon in a church', and jumped onto the tree the bird had percjed on undetected. Unknown to him he was being watched by one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire village, the prodigy known as Itachi Uchiha and the ANBU Weasel. "Wow, he really does take after his father. " Itachi thought to himself. "So skillful. However, his form is still exploitable and his stance is weak compared to a fully trained Genin, though it seems his bloodline evens the odds." He contemplated.

Dropping down from the tree onto the unsuspecting shinobi, he came down onto the shinobi. The shinobi quickly dodged the attack and threw a punch that landed squarely in Naruto's face. Suddenly Naruto threw a kunai, only to have it dodged by the speedster of a shinobi. The shinobi came laughing, about to savour the death of a little boy who cost him so much effort.

All of a sudden, the ANBU known as Weasel appeared in front of the two individuals. Weasel simply looked into the eyes of the shinobi, and in a second the shinobi dropped to the ground, unmoving. He seemed to be in a vegetative state, not moving.

Remembering what the old man said, he knew that Weasel used chakra for that technique. He kept wondering when he would join the Academy so he could become a strong shinobi like Weasel. His hyperactive mind raged on about becoming the Hokage and surpassing all the other Hokages and then settling down and making a clan. Unknown to him, however, his own chakra network was just unleashed, the only thing he needed to do now was to go to the academy.

"You did well Naruto, you will become a very powerful shinobi one day! Come Naruto; Let me get you to the Hokage." Said Weasel smiling at his fellow prodigy.

"You really think so Ani?" he grinned at his surrogate older brother

Itachi laughed at the thought of Naruto being his brother for a while. His own little brother was too arrogant for Itachi's liking. However, Naruto seemed to be...better...for a lack of descriptive words and could probably change his attitude before it became too late.

"Yes Otōto, you did absolutely great." he said. _"And your first bloodline has been released I see." he thinks, wondering how the Hokage would respond to it._

Drying his tears he grabbed onto Weasel as Weasel shunshined away from the forest and towards the Hokage.

 **Later That Night**

"Naruto, do you know what is a kekkei genkai?" asked the aged Sarutobi

"No" said Naruto, eager to learn. "By the way old man, when am I joining the Academy?"

"You will start in the next two weeks. What you will need to do is read up on ninja history and other related books, I will give you a card which allows your passing no matter what the librarians say."

'YATTA! I'm gonna be Hokage, Believe it! And with the new books to learn from, I'm on my way!" said Naruto

And this is how the Sandaime Hokage seemingly started teaching at the academy as Sarutobi began explaining kekkei genkai, from Mokuton to Hyoton to the Sharingan to the Byakugan as he explained Naruto's new found powers and their consequences.

 **Jutsu List**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu** \- By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.

I was going to give him two bloodlines, and maybe a surprise, I need your help with finding an additional bloodline. Post it up on the reviews, I'll check it.

Enjoy the next chapter, Dattebayo!


	2. Chapter 2

**==Konohagakure, the Fire Country==**

 **Jutsu- "Miso Ramen no Jutsu"**

 **Demon/Tailed Beast- "ROAR!"**

Normal Speech- "Food"

 _Normal Thinking – "Food"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Naruto. Credit for that goes to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me lol. I'll be waiting for any reviews that you can give me. Don''t know how far this story may go, so i'll give it a T-Rating for now. With that, hope you enjoy!**

Waking up earlier than the sun itself the next day, a certain blonde ran towards the Konoha Library so that he can learn enough to get ahead of the other students who have a clan. Pushing open the door, the boy slowed down to a crawl as the world froze around him. They were large halls of books related to shinobi and their training and subjects related to shinobi.

"What do you want?" The librarian said scornfully

Naruto handed her the card and simply walked past her nonchalantly, looking around for the Academy section. Stumbling upon the Academy section were books about the topics they would be taught. Naruto picked up his Ninja History Book, Academy Taijutsu Instructions and Shurikenjutsu. He grinned at the Taijutsu booklet. With his natural speed, any taijutsu style should be good enough for him.

He walked down the line and saw the Academy Ninjutsu. He grabbed this eagerly, more than happy to learn his first jutsu before anyone else did from his class. However, the next thing captured his attention. There was a section of the Library that read: Uzumaki Clan. Only members of the clan by blood can pass the seal on the outside.

Realizing that Uzumaki was his last name, he realized that probably meant he came from a clan. "My real family? I have to ask the old man about that." he thought. Running through the barrier erected by the seal he saw the book that read Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and Clan Jutsu. Elated, he ran back out of the library right after picking up books on Nature Transformations and Shape Transformations and towards the clearing in the forest where he almost made his first kill.

For the first day of his training he trained rigorously, getting his body in good shape for the Academy Taijutsu. He learnt how to create resistance seals from the first page of the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu booklet and applied them to his clothing. After this, he began his exercises of 30 traditional pushups, 2 laps around the large clearing, 10 sets of 20 tree hops and finally 10 sit-ups. As the exercises got easier, he upped the resistance seal by one level and the number of reps by five. He didn't know why (Uzumaki genes + Kyuubi) he regained his stamina so quickly, but he utilized it to get multiple days of exercise in one day. In addition his muscles healed far more efficiently, therefore allowing the attaining of physical strength far faster than most shinobi.

On the second day, he trained himself to get familiar with the Academy Taijutsu. He focused on fluid movements that countered and attacked effectively by redirected the opponent's momentum against them creating his own original taijutsu style.

He bought a set of kunai from the Higurashi Weapon Store and got the Sandaime to teach him how to cook food so that he didn't need to spend his money unnecessarily. He practiced throwing on the third day, where he did target practice on animals that remained hostile to control from his Kekkei Genkai. He learnt that his Kekkei Genkai subjugated animals to his control, but apart from animal species that he could have controlled upon awakening, he needed to have killed one of their species before. He tried it with an Aburame, however those animals had too much of their master's chakra infused into them, rendering him unable to control them.

On the fourth day, he began studying. Learning about such topics like Hokage, Clans, the formation of Konohagakure, Chakra and things that would be found in the school curricula like English and mathematics. He became far more knowledgeable of most topics related to shinobi life.

On the sixth day, he practiced the basic techniques in addition to the Uzumaki Technique, **Shadow Clone Jutsu/ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** It was a useful B-Ranked Technique which created tangible clones, unlike the normal Clone Jutsu which created an illusion. These clones can be used to set up better distractions and take part in combat, even capable of performing jutsu. He can also create clones that are completely intangible, with the normal **Clone/ Bunshin Jutsu** which are great for diversions and he can even switch between Kage Bunshin and the regular bunshin.

He then read about the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. The book said "With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations, as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture."

Learning the technique with the aid of his Shadow Clones, he cut a few trees to create logs for practice, "teleporting" from log to log, rendering himself untouchable in actual battle.

Then reading about the **Shunshin no Jutsu** , he learnt how to replicate the technique. It felt awesome, boosting his speed immensely in a short burst for "teleportation".

On the last day of the week he practiced his Leaf Exercise to improve his terrible chakra control with his shadow clone. With all of the effort, he only improved his original time by 5 seconds.

The next week went exactly like this one, improving all of his skills until the day of his orientation. He knew he was extremely far ahead of all of his peers, so he'll need to hold back immensely.

* * *

 **Jutsu**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** \- A B-Rank ninjutsu similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with any dojutsu.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu** \- A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.

These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu** \- With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations, as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.

 **Shunshin no Jutsu** \- By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

 **Henge no Jutsu** \- Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.

 **Reviews please... May be a while before I post the next chapter... so rip me some feedback xD..**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, guys, whoopdeedoo. Had a lot of stress with schoolwork(still do) and well, other stuff. I'll try my best to post a new chapter really soon, and I may edit some of my past chapters since I've gotten better writing since I last updated. In fact, I would rather revamp the entire storyline. When I came into making this story, I didn't have a full plan, but now that I do, I believe the story will be much more interesting that way.


End file.
